Cold & Hate
by Hyrate
Summary: First time he laid eyes on her she knew he had 'something' against her! How to fight a serious, frowning boy who was also cute? Sakura has to find out! WARNING: LEMON CONTENT. Not for 18 and below!


**Cold & Hate**

**-_Hyrate-_**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_WARNING! LEMON-LEMON-LEMON! WARNING!_**

**_VERY VERY XxX!_**

**_R and R_**

**_Read_****_ at your own Risk!_**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto just knew Li Shaoran hates her.

It was very clear from the moment he transferred to her school. The first time she caught his eyes he gave her a look with that very thick gaze of his as if saying he was about to eat her. From then on she could tell. The way he would treat her coldly whenever she was walking by or when they were after the clow cards.

It was also the same whenever Yukito was around them. In contrast to his unbelievable character when Yukito is around, Li would always be equipped with that furrowed eyebrows and his cold stare that was making her unnerved. The way he sees her was apparent: _an enemy._

And she could do nothing but gulp nervously whenever he was looking for the serious face of Li Shaoran was just scary.

"Did you say Yukito-san and your brother is working over their thesis every night?" Tomoyo inquired one afternoon that day as they took their break from class. Sakura had just told her about her happy nights with Yukito's presence around her house.

"Yes," she replied sounding cheerful, "He goes from school directly to our house, it's actually like he's living with us!"

"You must be very happy," Tomoyo pointed out with a knowing smile.

Sakura beamed.

"I know right! It's really a good thing he was partnered with my brother! Yukito is just someone I need to make me go home early!"

Just then—Sakura felt a cold penetrating stare behind her that made her froze. Gulping slowly, she looked behind her and saw Li Shaoran staring at her with that very intense look in his eyes once again. When their eyes met, Sakura couldn't help but look away quickly and sit up straight.

Tomoyo noticed her and blinked at her best friend.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura made a funny face.

"N-nothing… I just felt something… hit me on the head…"

Tomoyo blinked at her again. Sakura just had to sigh and shrugged off the feeling.

"A-anyway Tomoyo, would you like to have some ice cream later after clas? I heard there are new flavours available on the cafeteria."

"That would be nice," was Tomoyo's reply, but then suddenly she looked thoughtful, "although we have a meeting in the choir later… but I'm sure it wouldn't take long! Would you mind waiting for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

And thus Sakura waited.

After class, she spent some time on the line to buy ice cream. There were new flavours too and she picked her favourite—strawberry in a cone. Deciding that the line was too long for Tomoyo to wait too, she bought her an ice cream as well and waited quietly for her friend back at their class room.

She thought the class room was empty.

It was.

Until she got in and closed the door.

Nothing was pretty unusual. Sakura sat on her desk and started licking her ice cream. It was very delicious she couldn't help from giggling. Minutes passed and no Tomoyo came. Sakura worried about the next ice cream cone on her left hand.

Just then, the class room door slid open. Sakura looked up expectantly.

"Tomoyo-" she started but her eyes rounded when she saw that familiar brown hair, eyebrows and that very stern look on his eyes. Li Shaoran. Sakura didn't know what made her do it, but she suddenly jumped on her feet when she saw him.

"Li-kun…" she mumbled uncertainly, feeling her heart would burst out of her chest in nervous.

Li gave her a look and then went on to his desk where his bag was still on without a word. Sakura watched him uneasily and bit her lower lip to stop herself from gasping.

Li went around his chair, and then suddenly shot her another look, which again, made her stand even straighter.

"Daidōji's having a practice," he said quietly, "she won't be back soon."

Sakura blinked at Li without knowing what to do.

"Oh… uh... is that so…" she muttered with a tearful eye. She just hates it when someone hates her. She could just tell from his aura that he really doesn't give any care about her which is not nice… why was Li Shaoran like that?

"Hey," came Li's voice again that made her look up, "the ice cream's melting."

Sakura looked at her hands and found what he was saying was true.

"Oh no!" she cried and hurriedly licked her own ice cream. She made slurping sounds in hurry but then noticed that Li Shaoran was watching her. Realizing that it was quite embarrassing, she quickly turned around and continued licking the ice cream which had melted on her hands to her arms.

"Oh, how troublesome…" she told herself as the ice cream continued to flow down her arms.

"Eating two ice creams… you're weird."

Sakura was surprised by how close his voice was and immediately turned around her. She was even more shock to see him standing behind her so closely that it made her step back a little.

"T-the other one's for Tomoyo," she squeaked under his penetrating gaze.

Li Shaoran just stared at her.

"Why do you do that?" he asked quietly.

Sakura blinked.

"Do what?"

"Do _that_," he repeated strongly with curt eyebrows that made her heart thump again, "you squabble and mumble… you're clumsy… and right now it looks like you're about t cry. What's with you?"

Sakura felt squirming under his gaze. It was also for the fact that he was standing too closely to her.

"I don't know…" she replied gulping, "it's… probably because you're pretty scary…"

There. She said it.

She hoped she could escape from her class room alive.

Li gave her one look that was enough to make her melt like the ice cream on her hand. She then remembered the two ice creams only to see its content swimming on her hands. Buying ice cream was probably a bad idea, she thought.

To her surprise, Li suddenly grab hold of her left hand to where Tomoyo's ice cream was. Sakura gave him a surprise look and saw that he was still watching her.

"Li-kun?" she started, but he just pulled her hand closed and then closed his eyes and started licking the remaining ice cream on the cone.

Sakura was shocked at what he was doing but did not have the strength to pull from him. Well, if he just wanted the ice cream… maybe she could just give it to him as a peace offering? She watched him lick the ice cream with his mouth with his eyes closed.

And Sakura felt her heart beat even more as she watched him.

"Li…kun…" she muttered as his tongue almost touched her hands as he took in the cone as well.

And then Li did something that she won't ever forget. He licked her palms that sent chills down her spine.

"W-wait…" she breathed as she felt her body tense at the touch of his tongue.

Li looked up at her suddenly with his serious eyes. This penetrating gaze made Sakura stop all protest. He was really unnerving. His gaze was melting her… He was really in command.

Then Li did something she did not foresee— he kissed her on the lips without warning. It was a smack at first—but then she felt his tongue and Sakura's eyes widened.

And then a lot of things started happening and she knew it was no good.

Li's hands were on her breast and were fondling on them as he kissed her. She never remembered anyone ever touching her before—let alone touched her breasts so boldly.

"ahh… wait—!" she cried but it was no use.

Li's hands had found the hem of her blouse and easily slid his hungry hand inside. She then felt his warm palms cupping her untouched breast that made her cry out in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she tried as his hands squeezed on her breast, "Li-!"

"Be quiet," he commanded briefly and he gave her a sharp stare. She looked back at him tearfully and then felt his hands rubbing her nipples.

"but that…" she moaned, feeling his hands on top of her delicate pair. "Li…"

And she knew she could not resist as he kissed her forcefully again.

"No…" she whispered as he kissed her neck, down to her collar bone, "stop…"

But Li Shaoran did not show any intention to stop as he pushed her on a desk, pulled her uniform up and kissed her breast. Sakura felt her body was on fire as his tongue and hands continued to spread around her privates and go beyond their limits.

"Your breasts are cute," he breathed on her nipples as he continued to suck them. "They're pink and unspoiled… how beautiful…"

"Li-kun!" she breathed as he bit her pinkish ones, "ohh…"

And she felt his hand down her skirt, which made her even more scared than usual for no one has ever touched her there before.

"Oh, Li…" she cried, her hands on his top and holding on to them strongly.

"Amazing," he whispered on her ears as he continued to tease her with his fingers, making her gasp as he begin to arouse her that forced her to move her legs wider, "you're already dripping…you must be enjoying this…"

Sakura could only close her eyes tightly out of embarrassment, her fingers clutched tightly on either side of her.

"Don't say that…" she pleaded with tears on her eyes, "why are you… doing this to me?"

That was when Shaoran looked at her in the eye. Sakura bit her lip and looked back.

"I never hated you," came his voice that made her eyes widen, "I actually think you're very cute… but very clumsy…"

"But… but you always look at me like you're always angry…"

"Because I can't believe a baby like you would be a _chosen one_."

"I'm not a cry baby!" she cried in defence. Li smiled and then looked down to her body.

"Yeah… I guess you're not a baby as I thought."

Sakura blushed. Li Shaoran smiled at her and leaned closer to his face. She did not hesitate this time as she turned to him.

"Li-kun…" she started again, "let's… continue…"

And she embraced him tightly. Li opened his mouth and kissed her hungrily, all the while his hands were freely groping on her breasts. She wrapped her arms on his neck and pulled him closer until their bodies were full of heat from each other's caress.

Li's hands suddenly went down her legs and carried her toward the table were he spread her legs apart, making Sakura gasp. He then slowly pulled her underwear down her knees and looked at her very exposed opening from where he was sitting.

Sakura blushed even further as his gaze penetrated her opening.

"Li…" she whispered, "don't look… its… embarrassing…"

"Don't… it's not…" Li assured her as he leaned down her front. Sakura felt his fingers touching her again from the outside, and then suddenly he dug his fingers inside her, making her cry in pleasure.

"…yahhh!"

After a moment, he leaned down and kissed her private. Sakura was already very tearful by this time and felt her body tensing with his every touch.

"You taste sweet…" he murmured as he pressed her legs up and looked at her opening, "its like eating an ice cream here."

"Don't say it like that…" Sakura blushed and squirmed a little, "ne… Li-kun…"

Li caught her eyes and the two looked at one another meaningfully.

"I'll put it in." he concluded.

And he pushed her on the table, raised her legs higher, climbed on top of her and took out his own hardened rod from inside his pants. Sakura saw it and reddened even more.

"Here I go," Li said and pushed his rod inside her.

Sakura cried and cried as their body reunited with every jerk of their body. She clung on her back and dug her fingers on his back. Li grabbed her backside and closed her body to hers with much force as he could.

"Oh… you're amazing inside… Sakura…" he gasped as he pushed harder.

"L-Li…. Ahh…. Li-kun… more!" she cried, "kyaaahh!"

Tomoyo opened the door to the room.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I took a long time," she was saying as she looked around the room only to find it empty. Tomoyo blinked and then walked over her desk.

"That's odd… did she go home already?" she asked herself but then she saw Sakura's bag still on her chair. Tomoyo wondered even more.

"She's probably around somewhere," she sighed and then left the room seconds later.

Under the table in front of the room, Sakura and Li both emerged with their clothing on their arms and looking both relieved.

"That was close…" Sakura whispered with a red face as she looked at Li, "If she had seen us…"

But Li merely gazed at her piercingly. Sakura blinked and blinked, and then found out she couldn't hold his stare.

"Li-kun…" she was saying as they both started to get dressed, "…why… why did you suddenly…"

She closed her mouth, not knowing how to ask the question.

Li buttoned his uniform and then gave her a look.

"It's decided," he told her as he cornered her again on her desk, "you're mine."

And he gave her such a sweet kiss that Sakura couldn't let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her with eyes lingering on her, "Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"B-but why?" she asked before he could move away, "y-you scare me to death… how can you just tell me that…?"

For the first time since they met, Li Shaoran smiled at her.

"Don't judge me because of how I look," he said smartly, "judge me with what you feel here,"

And he touched her left breast where her heart was close.

Sakura blushed and watched him go with a lost look on her eyes. Tomoyo came in moments later and was glad she found her best friend.

"Sakura, where were you? I've been looking for you… Sakura?"

For Sakura was gazing at a lost space with dream like eyes.

"You know, Tomoyo…" she started as she looked at her best friend, "Maybe Li-kun's not as bad to me as I think."

"Really?"

"Yes! I think he really likes me…"

"Well… he does seem like a sensible guy to me…but you know if I didn't know better, I'd also say he has a thing for you. It's like he's gonna eat you."

Sakura shot her best friend a nervous look.

"Why made you say that?"

"Well… the way he looks at you is just different… it's really strange, you know… anyways—where's my ice cream?"

"Oh—ahh… someone ate it already… I'm sorry…"

"Eh? Who?"

Sakura remembered Li licking her fingers. It made her go all flustered.

"Ahh! Let's just buy another one on our way home… although I think… I have a very different idea about ice cream from now on…" she sighed.

Tomoyo ogled at her friend but decided to shrug it away, not knowing the real ending of her precious ice cream that was eaten by the boy who also ate her best friend.

And Sakura vowed never _ever _to let her find out who ate _them_ as they walked_._ All she knew was that—maybe next time she'd ask Li to buy a bigger ice cream for the two of them to enjoy!

* * *

**End**


End file.
